Startling Discoveries
by SilverSerpent04
Summary: Harry finds out that his parent were not who everyone says they were. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

Title: Startling Discoveries  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing(s): LM/SS/TR  
  
Warning(s): OOC-ness, slash  
  
Summary: After doing a potions projet, Harry finds out that his parents are really Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Tom Riddle. Read to find out what happens after this discovery.  
  
Harry glared angrily at the headmaster, waving the parchment in front of his face. "What is this Dumbledore?" Albus stared at him calmly. "What the FUCK is this?"  
"I believe it is a piece of parchment." Harry growled and flopped onto a chair. "Harry, you need to calm down. I would like to keep all my glass valuables in one piece." Harry scowled darkly at Albus. "I do not think it is safe for you to go to the Weasley's this summer. With Voldemort on the rise, we need.."  
"You need, you need. Well what ever happened to what Harry needs? Or for that matter, what Harry wants?" Albus winced under the dark gaze. "I am not going back to the Dursleys. Not now, not ever!"  
"Harry, please. It's the only place you're safe!"  
"I don't care! That isn't why I came here anyway!" Albus blinked.  
"It's not?" Harry huffed and threw the piece of parchment onto the desk in front of Albus. "What's this?"  
"I believe it's a piece of parchment." Harry mimicked. "It's the results of our potions project, that's what it is!" Albus didn't unfold the letter, just stared at Harry in slight confusion. "We did Paternity Potions today." Albus paled and quickly unfolded and scanned the letter. "Care to explain to me why there are three male names on there, and not two names? One male, one female? And care to tell me why it says those names?"  
"Harry, I was going to tell you."  
"You were? When?" Albus closed his mouth. "Well I'd appreciate an explanation now." Albus nodded sadly and stood. He walked over to his fireplace and took a pinch of a blue powder.  
"I believe Severus should be here for this." Harry nodded and Albus threw the powder in. "Severus Snape." He called. Severus's voice came floating out of the fire.  
"What is it now Albus?" Albus cleared his throat and told him to come down to his office. "Be there shortly." A few minutes later Severus stepped into the room. "What?" He eyed Harry warily.  
"I believe I have something to explain to the both of you. Please, sit." Severus sat. "Lemon drop?" His offer was met with identical glares. "Okay. Severus, I first need to apologize to you." Severus blinked. "For the lies I told you years ago."  
"Albus, be more specific. I can recall several of those." Albus nodded sadly.  
"The ones I am referring to are about your son." Severus sucked in a breath. "I told you he had died. A still born." Now Harry began to piece it together. Albus was the only one that knew of his true identity. "I lied to you that day, Severus." Harry felt sympathetic for the man sitting next to him as he took a deep breath.  
"You mean to tell me that my son is alive?" Albus nodded. "What in the blue blazes are you going on about? My son died right when he was born! I never even got to see him!" Severus ranted. As Severus fell back into the chair, tears streaming down his face, Harry realized why the man was the way he was. He was cheated out of his son and his life by none other than the man he trusted.  
"Your son is alive and well, Severus. I thought it would be good for both of you if he were adopted out. It would protect him from Voldemort." Harry started. Dumbledore must not have read all three names; otherwise he would realize that Voldemort was not a threat to him.  
"Tom wouldn't harm his own." Albus stared. "Lucius, Tom, and I created a potion that allowed two men to fuse their sperm together and carry on both of their genes. Then they impregnated me with that sperm."  
"So, Lucius and Tom are the fathers?"  
"Yes. And they were hit just as hard as I was by the news that our son had died. Or so we thought." Albus hung his head in shame. "I believe I have the right to know who my son is. And where." Albus nodded and motioned for Harry to speak.  
"I am." Harry whispered. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Severus stared at Harry in shock and Harry fully expected him to give him one of those sneers reserved especially for him. Seconds passed and no sneer came.  
"You adopted my son out to the Potters?" Came Severus's angry voice. "I assume he's under charms, placed by you?" Albus nodded. "Remove them. I want to see what my son is supposed to look like." Harry stood still as the concealment charms on his body were removed. "Oh Merlin!" Albus conjured a mirror so Harry could see his true form.  
His hair was long and silky, black as the feathers of a raven. Two silver streaks ran down both sides, giving people an impression that he had dyed his bangs. He removed his glasses and was surprised to see that he could see perfectly without them. His eye color had changed dramatically as well. No longer were they green. One was the same shade of black as his hair, and the other was a blue so light that it looked almost silver. Both eyes had red flecks in them.  
Surprisingly, once the charms were off he grew another couple of inches. He was also surprised that his entire form changed, making him look more lithe than he'd previously been. "Wow." He whispered. "You hid this from me?" Harry glared at Albus, who hung his head.  
"I thought I was doing what was best for you. I didn't know that Voldemort was one of the fathers." Harry stalked over to him.  
"And even if you did know. Would you have let me live with a Deatheater? Let me live with someone that could take me to Voldemort?" Albus didn't answer. "I thought so."  
"Harry, i.."  
"Don't. I want to know what happens now." Severus stared at Harry. "I'm not going back to the Dursleys." Albus sighed in annoyance.  
"It's still the safest place for you! Voldemort." Severus cut him off with a growl.  
"Tom will be told of this! He will not want to harm him again after he learns that he is his son." Albus's eyes flashed.  
"You're right. It'll be worse. Voldemort will want Harry to join him!" The boy in question sat back to watch the argument.  
"He's always wanted that Albus! When Tom finds out, he will want him home no doubt. But he will give the boy a choice to either become a follower or an ally. An equal, if you will. That is what all three of us agreed on before he was born."  
"I will not allow Harry to become evil, Severus." Harry cut in.  
"How about we ask Harry what HE wants?" The two men turned to him. Severus nodded but Albus glared. "Harry IS here you know. And he has something to say." Harry waited for a moment before continuing. "Thank you. First off, I'm starting to think that going with Professor Snape to speak with Voldemort is a good idea. At least HE'LL let me choose what I want to do, instead of speaking for me. Second off, you made a BIG mistake crossing me Albus. You let me live with the Dursleys and wouldn't let me escape from their torturing. You denied me a family because you didn't want me to go dark. You had no proof that I even would go dark. For that, I hate you."  
"Harry, listen to yourself. You can't meet with your.."  
"My father? I can and I will. I don't give a damn about you anymore." Severus smirked as Albus hung his head. "Professor Snape, could you take me to meet with Voldemort?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Thank you."  
"Don't mention it. Oh, and Albus. You just lost your spy." Albus looked even sadder, if that was even possible. "Harry, I believe we need to talk? Why don't you come with me down to my chambers? We can speak privately there then floo to Malfoy Manor."  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Harry toed off his shoes as he entered Snapes chambers and padded over to a couch.  
"No, thank you." Snape nodded and sat across from him. "So he lied to us." Snape nodded and gently put a hand on Harry's knee. "I trusted him." Harry said bitterly. "I guess I should watch who I trust."  
"Yes, you should. Harry, would you like to stay here?" Harry looked up at Snape.  
"You mean live here? In the dungeons? With you?" Snape nodded. "I would love that, thank you. But what should I call you?"  
"Call me Severus, or whatever you feel comfortable calling me." Harry nodded. "You know, Harry isn't your real name." Harry looked up in shock.  
"It isn't?" Severus shook his head. "Then what is it?" "Lucian. Lucian Severitus Riddle." Harry smiled. "I should inform Tom of our.latest discovery. Would you like me to still call you Harry? Or would you like to be called Lucian?" Harry cocked his head in thought. "I think I would like to be called Lucian. If it's all right with you that is." Severus nodded and smiled. "Thank you." "Not a problem. I'll go write Tom and Lucius. No doubt they will want to see you." Harry nodded. "Do you want to see them tonight? Or would you rather wait until later?" "I would like to see Lucius tonight and Voldemort tomorrow? That way it'll give me a bit of time to talk with you and Lucius." Severus nodded and stood. He went into a room next to the fireplace and didn't come out for twenty or so minutes. When he did, he was carrying two letters. He took a pinch of something by the fireplace and threw it in, announcing Lucius Malfoy and Tom Riddle. He then threw the letters in and they disappeared. "That's pretty nifty." Harry commented. Severus nodded. "I told Lucius to come in an hour. That okay?" Harry nodded. "How about a game of chess?" "Sure."  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The next hour flew by as the two played a game of chess. They only stopped as the fireplace beeped, announcing the soon to be arrival of Lucius. Severus stood up and smiled warmly as Lucius stepped out of the fireplace. "Lucius." He greeted.  
  
"Severus." Lucius turned his gaze to Harry, who stood nervously. "Lucian." Lucius suddenly rushed foreword and grabbed Harry in a bone jarring hug. Harry hesitantly wrapped his arms around the man as he sobbed into his ear. "I can't believe it! You were supposed to be dead!" Harry smiled and buried his head in Lucius's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
Harry nodded and pulled away from Lucius as the man wiped tears from his eyes. "Tom will be so happy." Lucius pulled Harry into another, more gentle hug. "I know I am." Harry squeezed him back and Lucius stepped away. "Severus, it's always good to see you as well." Lucius graced Severus with a hug as well before plopping onto a couch.  
  
"Likewise, Lucius." Lucius motioned Harry over to him and when Harry was close enough, he pulled him into his lap. Harry sat awkwardly for a moment but then seemed to adjust to the position and leaned his head on Lucius's shoulder. "I was going to take him to meet with Tom tomorrow."  
  
"I see. He'll be so happy that you're all right. What are going to be the living arrangements? Have you given them any thought?"  
  
"I was thinking that Harry would live with me during the school year, and we could live at the manor with you during summer. That way he'll be with both of us and he'll have an easy way to visit Tom.." Severus replied. "What do you think Harry?"  
  
"Sounds fine. Where does Tom live?"  
  
"In an old mansion called Serpents Lair. He would live with me but it would be too dangerous for him" Harry gave him a confused look. "Auror's swamp the place every so often. It's hard enough hiding all of my valuables from them but to hide the Dark Lord? No, that would be impossible. I would have to hide him under the dining room floor with my stuff. That would not be good because he'll toy around with the items and set their radars off." Harry blinked. "He's like a child at times. Very short attention span and very curious, more so now that he got his body back."  
  
"Oh. What body does he have now?"  
  
"It's like his original body before you blasted him a good one as a baby. The same one, in fact. Very handsome if you ask me." Severus snorted and Harry laughed. "Don't you dare laugh at me Severus! You think the same thing!" Harry grinned as Severus flushed, but didn't deny it. Then a thought struck him and he quit laughing. "Lucian, something wrong?"  
  
"No. It's just.will I be able to get near Tom without my scar hurting?" The two men fell silent.  
  
"Well, that will pose quite a problem." Lucius muttered. "Severus, is there anything you can give him to lessen the pain if it happens?"  
  
"No. Pain killers of any type won't help curse scars. Have you ever dreamt without it hurting?" Lucius blinked. "He can see Tom in his dreams. A lot of the times it's of either a meeting or torture. He feels the curses when they're cast."  
  
"Holy mother of Merlin! So you're the one that's been telling about the meetings! We haven't had a good raid in a while because of you!" Harry grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Ah well. Tom will not be happy about that."  
  
"Well it isn't MY fault! I didn't ask for the dreams, or the beatings I get when I wake.up." The two men looked at Harry with raised eyebrows. "Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that." Harry tried to get off Lucius's lap but the man held him tightly. "Please, I don't want to talk about this! Let me go?"  
  
"No, Harry you need to tell us. What did you say about beatings?" Lucius gently held Harry to his chest. Severus stood then knelt in front of them. "Harry, tell us. We want to help you."  
  
"I.." Harry took a deep breath. "The Dursleys didn't like me, they never will. They thought I was a freak because I could do magic. They thought they could beat the magic out of me. Ever since I was little they would hit me, and then throw me in my cupboard. Sometimes Uncle Vernon would take a belt or a stick to me. If I accidentally did magic I was thrown in my cupboard after a beating with no food or water for days. Sometimes weeks. After I came to Hogwarts, I was given my cousins second bedroom. They thought the other 'freaks' would do something to them if they found out about my cupboard. Then the dreams started. I would wake them up with my screaming. I would get beaten." Lucius's arms tightened around Harry.  
  
"Those vile, disgusting, morbid." Harry tuned Severus out as the man ranted about his relatives. "You are NEVER going back there again!"  
  
"Severus, I know. I'm going to be staying with you, remember?" Severus dropped onto the couch beside them.  
  
"I know. It just felt good to rant like that." Harry chuckled. "You should head to bed. It's getting late and we're going to see Tom tomorrow. Your bedroom is down that hall, second door on the left. You can decorate it later on if you like." "Yeah, thanks."  
  
"You are NOT wearing that!" Harry turned around to glare at Severus, who was lounging in the doorway to his bedroom. "Those clothes don't even FIT you."  
  
"Well, it's all I have to wear." Severus snorted in disgust. "And unless you forgot, it's summer holidays. I'm not allowed to do magic." Harry huffed. Severus waved his hand and the clothes he was wearing shrank to his size. Severus waved his hand again and the shirt became an emerald green long sleeve silk shirt with silver trim. His pants were transfigured into black leather dress pants.  
  
"There. That's loads better." Harry grinned at his reflection. "Now come on, Lucius is waiting for us." Harry bolted after Severus and they flooed to Malfoy Manor. Lucius met them in the living room and helped Harry to brush the soot and dirt off his clothing. "Did you get him the cloak?" Lucius nodded and motioned to a cloak hanging over the back of the couch. "Go put it on Harry."  
  
"Okay." Harry slid on the cloak and was pleased to find that it was made of a soft, silky material. The cloak was emerald green with black lining, and there was silver trim around the pockets and hood. "It's beautiful!" Harry said. Severus and Lucius smiled and Lucius stepped foreword. He held something in his hand.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. This is something we made a long time ago, before you were even born. It's a clasp for any cloak or robes you wear. It's a design that shows you are part of the Riddle, Snape, and Malfoy family." Harry stood still as Lucius put the clasp on his cloak.  
  
"We must go now." Severus spoke up. "Tom will be anxious to see you. But first, how is your scar?"  
  
"It's fine." Severus nodded. He motioned for Harry to follow him out of the living room and the three traveled down some stairs then through many deserted halls. Not once did Harry's scar burn, hurt, or even itch. They stopped in front of a large oak door and Severus knocked.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry rubbed his scar, which had begun to tingle at the sound of the menacing voice inside.  
  
"It's Severus, Lucius, and....Lucian." The door swung open to reveal a young man with black hair and wild red eyes. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Harry rubbed at his scar as the tingling became burning in response to seeing Tom."Come on in then." Tom was staring at Harry as he rubbed at his scar. As the doors closed behind them, Tom dropped the hard, cold stare, and replaced it with a curious expression. The burning in Harry's scar stopped. "Lucian?" He stood and walked over to Harry, who stood somewhat defiantly, though his head was down. "It's really you!"  
  
"Of course it's really him, Tom. Do you think I would play a joke like that on you?" Tom shook his head distractedly as he put a finger under Harry's chin and lifted his head up. Red eyes met two-tone eyes.  
  
"Wow." He whispered and dropped his hand. "I can't believe I tried to kill you!"  
  
"You didn't know." Harry whispered. Tom smiled fondly as Harry lowered his head. "No one did."  
  
"Other than the old fool Dumbledore!" Severus grunted. Tom frowned and stalked back over to his bed and flopped down on it. "Didn't even tell the Potters who his real parents were I wager!" Severus and Lucius joined Tom on the bed to comfort him, leaving Harry standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room.  
  
"Manipulative bastard." Lucius agreed. "Come over here and join us Lucian. We won't bite." Lucius held his arm out and Harry slid into the bed between him and Tom. Tom hesitantly wrapped an arm around Harry, almost as if he were afraid Harry would bite him. Or worse, flinch away from his touch. Harry did no such thing and Tom relaxed after a few seconds.  
  
"So what are we going to do about him?" Tom asked. There was a bit of malice in his voice as he said 'him'. Severus wrapped his arms around Tom and rested his head on the man's shoulder. Harry got more comfortable with them and rested his head lightly on Tom's chest, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Lucius curled up around him from behind, hands joining Harry's as Severus clamped his hands onto Lucius's arms.  
  
"Lucian and I will be there during the school year. I daresay Lucian will cause enough trouble to annoy the old man."  
  
"Why is he going back there?"  
  
"Because I want to." Harry replied. "I want to finish my education there with Severus." Tom nodded. "I know a few people that could help me annoy him."  
  
"Good. He deserves it." Tom drawled. "Until then, where will you be staying?"  
  
"With me." Lucius spoke up. "That way you both can visit him with no problems." Tom nodded in acceptance. "That okay with you Lucian?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lucian Severitus Riddle. It was one thing for him to hear it, but it was another thing to actually written on legal papers. Namely, his birth certificate. "Welcome home, Lucian." Lucian (AN: I'm going to refer to Harry as Lucian from now on.) followed his father into the giant mansion, pausing to marvel at the stone archways and sculptures.  
  
"It's beautiful here!" Lucian shrugged out of his cloak and handed it to a house elf that was waiting nearby. Lucius smiled.  
  
"It is, though it can get quite lonely when you're alone in this place. Come, let me give you a tour. You don't have to worry about my other son or my wife for another hour or so." Lucian nodded and followed Lucius around the Manor.  
  
"There is a Quidditch Pitch outside, in the back. The bedrooms and studies are upstairs. You are allowed in any room upstairs, but do not go into the training area without telling me. It can get quite dangerous in there. Downstairs are the dungeons, but you don't have to worry about those. Unless you want to explore them of course. I will tell you when you are not allowed down there. The ground floor is mainly the kitchen, dining room, living room, guest rooms, and the ball room. The room on the top floor is the Potions lab. You'll have to ask Severus if you can go in there. Everywhere else is yours to explore."  
  
"What about Draco?" Lucius sat on a couch in the living room. Lucian sat opposite of him and put his feet up after toeing off his shoes.  
  
"He is not allowed in the training room, my study, Narcissa's study, and yours unless you say he can be in there. He is also not allowed in the dungeons without myself or another adult. He is also only allowed in the potions lab if Severus brings him in." Lucian nodded. "We will be having guests on occasion. Mainly deatheaters. If you do not feel comfortable around them then you may stay in your room or your study."  
  
"Thank you." Lucian leaned his head back and closed his eyes, only to open them minutes later as the fireplace whooshed.  
  
"Lucius, I have another..oh. Hello." Lucian looked towards the fireplace to see an elegant, blond haired woman standing there. This must be Narcissa, Lucian thought. Lucius stood and hugged the woman in greeting, then stood back.  
  
"Narcissa, this is Lucian. It seems that Dumbledore had taken him, changed his appearance, and shipped him off to live with another family after he was born." Narcissa grimaced.  
  
"That man always was a fool. Well it's good to know that you are safe and alive. Poor Severus was heartbroken!" Lucian smiled as Narcissa hugged him gently. "We must talk some other time, I'm curious as to how you discovered this secret." Lucian nodded and Narcissa turned to Lucius. "I have another party tonight. I'll be leaving after dinner, if that's all right?"  
  
"Yes yes, of course." Narcissa nodded and left the room. "Draco should be arriving shortly."  
  
"Does he know about.?"  
  
"Your birth? Yes. He knows that Tom, Severus, and I did what we did. He also was told that you died. Won't he be surprised?" Lucius chuckled. "Can you promise me that you'll try to be civil?"  
  
"I can try, seeing as he's my half brother and I don't really hate him anymore. Never had, he was just a git to my friends and me for a bit." Lucius nodded and the fireplace whooshed for the second time in the past half hour. "That would be him I suppose." Lucian waited as Draco fell out of the fireplace and dusted off his robes.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Welcome home Draco." Draco looked up. He blinked in confusion as his eyes landed on Lucian. "This is your half brother Lucian." Draco jerked in shock.  
  
"I thought you said he died?" Draco glared hotly at his father.  
  
"We thought he did. Dumbledore took him and changed his appearance before giving him away. He told Sev Lucian was dead, and wouldn't let us see the body." Draco's glare softened as he looked Lucian over.  
  
"Who did he give you to?"  
  
"The Potters." Lucian whispered. Draco nearly collapsed in shock and their father chuckled. Draco sat heavily on the couch and stared at Lucian.  
  
"So, the Dark Lord has been trying to kill his own son for 15 years?"  
  
"Only Dumbledore knew of my parentage. I only found out because the charms were wearing off a bit and because we did the paternity potion test in Potions." Draco grunted, eyes still glued on Lucian.  
  
"So my half brother is my enemy?" Lucius put a hand on Lucian's shoulder.  
  
"Not any more. I refuse to listen to Dumbledore now, and depending on how my friends react, I might get re-sorted." Lucian said softly. "I would like to try to be friends, or maybe even brothers. But it is up to you." Draco sat in silence, pondering Lucian's offer.  
  
"All right. I'll give it a go." Draco held out his hand and Lucian took it. "But don't think I will start loving muggles and all that shit." Lucian laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Never said you had to. Just don't call Hermione a mudblood. Or Ron Weasel." Draco sighed but nodded. "Thank you." Lucius clapped his hands together.  
  
"Well, now that that's out of the way why don't we practice some dark arts?"  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Lucius stalked out of Knockturn Alley with his two sons hot on his heels. Dealing with the shop owner of Highly Illegal Potions never left him in a good mood. He shrank his purchases and turned to Lucian and Draco. "I will be around. Meet me outside of the Three Broomsticks in two hours. Here is some spending money, buy what you want in addition to your school things."  
  
"Yes father." Draco and Lucian said in unison. As soon as their father stalked away, Lucian and Draco took off towards the magical pet store.  
  
"What did you have in mind for a pet?" Draco asked as they browsed through the shop.  
  
"Not an owl. I couldn't handle another owl." Lucian commented in a soft whisper. "I was thinking along the line of a snake." Draco dragged him over to the reptile section.  
  
"So you can talk to him or her in class? I wish I could do that." Lucian laughed as he peered into an aquarium.  
  
"I would stay away from that one, sir. He's poisonous. And he doesn't like to be stared at." Lucian cocked his head as a medium sized snake slithered over to the side of the tank.  
  
"Hello, who might you be?" The snake reared up and peered at Lucian.  
  
"You can ssssspeak?"  
  
"Yesss. Would you like for me to buy you?" The snake bobbed his head and Lucian turned to the shop owner. "I would like this one." He stated. The shop owner blinked in surprise.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lucian nodded. "That would be 6 galleons. Would you like a.Hey! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Lucian ignored the man and reached into the tank. The snake slithered up to curl around his forearm. When he pulled his arm out, he could see how beautiful the snake really was. The snake was a deep silver color, with a green diamond on his forehead. The eyes ere a light blue and he was about as long as Lucian's arm, if not a bit shorter.  
  
"You are beautiful. What is your name?"  
  
"Armand. And yours?"  
  
"Lucian."  
  
"Well master Lucian, thank you for buying me."  
  
"Not a problem." Lucian smiled and thanked the shop owner. He and Draco left the shop and headed over to the book store.  
  
"What's his name?" Draco asked as the small serpent slithered around Lucian's neck, half hidden by his cloak. "He's really beautiful."  
  
"He said his name is Armand." The snake hissed and Lucian chuckled. "He's says he like you." Lucian held open the shop door and Draco stepped inside. "What are we here for other than school books?"  
  
"Uhm.." Draco looked at his list. "Nothing we can get in here so let's just look around." Lucian nodded and they split up. Lucian picked up a few dark arts books he knew he didn't have, as well as a few paperback fiction books. He paid for the books and waited patiently for his half brother to show up. While he was waiting, he heard the door open and a loud voice break the silence.  
  
"I don't see why we have to stop here first!" Lucian nearly fell over as Ron and Hermione walked in. He hadn't spoken to them, or written to them, after they requested time to think about what he had told them about his parentage. That was over a week ago. "It's so bloody boring in here!"  
  
"Oh Ron, be quiet! I'll just be a second." The pair passed by Lucian without even a glance at him. He decided to follow them and motioned to Draco to be quiet as they passed him. "Now, what was I looking for?" Hermione began to scan the titles while Ron just stood there. Lucian smirked.  
  
"I assume you've already gotten your school books?" He spoke up. Ron jumped and whirled around while Hermione merely stared at him. Before they could say anything, Lucian grinned. "Hello Ron, Hermione."  
  
"What.Harry?!?" Lucian nodded and Ron's jaw dropped. "You DO look different." Hermione circled him. "Taller, much cuter." Lucian blushed and smiled. "I'm sorry we haven't mailed you, but the owls have been sick. And we needed more time. I see your attitude hasn't changed." She said approvingly.  
  
"No, he's still the ever loving Gryffindork." Draco sneered and stepped out from behind a book case. "With a temper, of course." Ron scowled darkly.  
  
"Draco, behave yourself." Lucian pushed him lightly. "I'm sure you two remember my dear half brother?" Ron huffed and turned away. "Oh don't be a prat Ron!" Draco snickered. "And you hush!" Hermione and Ron watched the two bicker lightly until Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"We have to head to the Quidditch shop if we want to meet father on time." Lucian pouted and turned to his friends.  
  
"Want to join us?"  
  
"No, thank you Harry. We have to be going now as well." The four parted ways, Lucian and Draco to the Quidditch shop and Ron and Hermione to look for the book Hermione had come for. Lucian exited the bookstore first, and then held the door open for Draco. They made their way across the street and entered the Quidditch Supply shop.  
  
"Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Draco asked as Lucian peered at the latest broom model, The Silverfire. He nodded and moved on to the book section. "Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Anything would be fine." Lucian said quietly. Draco followed him around the shop and then they exited, neither of them bought anything.  
  
"Where do you want to go now? We have.. a half an hour until we have to meet father at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Hmm.don't know. We shouldn't eat because I have a feeling that father wanted to treat us to something. Why don't we go to WWW?" Lucian suggested. "I promised the twins I would buy some of their products. Besides, I AM part owner." Lucian smirked. Draco laughed and they plodded along to the Weasley twins joke shop. They entered the shop and Lucian immediately set off to find the twins. He had included a letter to them as well when he wrote to Ron, and left it up to them to tell their mother. They most likely did not. "Fred? George?" Lucian stuck his head into the back room to find George picking up a few pieces of paper. "Hello George."  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Lucian smirked. "Harry? Merlin, you did change!" George straightened up and walked over to Lucian. "Haven't seen you in ages Harry. How've you been? How's that git been treating you?"  
  
"Who? Severus? Or Lucius? And my names Lucian now George." George blushed, a little bit embarrassed. "And don't call my fathers a git! They're real nice once you get to know them."  
  
"I'm sure they are. And I meant the other one." George swept past Lucian and flipped the sign on the door so it said 'Closed. Be back..' Lucian leant against the counter as Draco looked through some of the merchandise. George ignored him.  
  
"Tom? He's fine. It appears that my scar only hurts if he's in a very pissy mood or if his anger is directed at me for some reason. He's been getting better at blocking his anger from me though. He's even stopped the attacks."  
  
"Will he start them again if he finds a way to protect you from the pain?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't talked to him about that yet. I'm hoping to convince him to tone it down a lot. I already have his promise that none of my friends are to be hurt."  
  
"Does that include Albus?" Lucian scowled darkly at nothing in particular and the door banged open.  
  
"Georgie! Why are we closed?" Fred came bouncing in, a bag in one hand. "Oh, hello." He eyed Lucian. "Harry? Wow you've changed." Lucian's scowl disappeared as he greeting Fred. Draco sauntered up with a few items in his hand. "Malfoy."  
  
"I would like to purchase these." Draco said, setting the items down on the counter. George rang him up and Draco paid, before slinging the bag over his shoulder. "We have to go Luke. Father might be waiting for us."  
  
"Coming, and don't call me Luke!" Lucian shoved Draco towards the door and said his goodbyes to the twins. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks, joking with each other and laughing. They spotted Lucius outside the Three Broomsticks. Beside him was.. "DAD!" Lucian took off into the crowd towards the two and threw his arms around Severus, nearly knocking them over. Draco snorted in laughter as he came running up to them.  
  
"Lucian." Severus brushed Lucian's cloak of any dust and smiled. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I wanted to. Father never said you would be here."  
  
"Well, I am. Now let's get inside. I'll treat you too some lunch." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Lucian." Lucian looked up as his father knocked on his bedroom door. He told him to come in and set down his quill. "Tom wishes to speak with you. Do you want to go to Serpents Lair or would you rather he come here?" Lucian shrugged on a silk shirt and some boots.  
  
"I'll go there. Might as well face my fears, right?" Lucian pulled on his cloak and followed Lucius to the fireplace. He flooed alone to Serpents Lair.  
  
Once in the giant castle, he made his way to the study, where Lucius said Tom would be waiting for him. He knocked politely on the door and waited for Tom to say he could enter.  
  
"Lucian, how are you doing?" Lucian hung his cloak up and joined Tom on the couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
"I'm well, and you?" Tom smiled gently at his son. "What is it you wished to talk to me about?"  
  
"I wanted to address your title, and rank." Seeing Lucian stiffen, Tom drew the boy onto his lap and stroked his back. "I won't force you into anything, my son. I already promised that didn't I?" Lucian nodded and relaxed a bit in his father's arms. "I just wanted to know if you have an idea of what you want to do."  
  
"Well, I have thought about it a little." Lucian began. "I know for sure that I won't be your lapdog." Tom laughed lightly.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of making you inferior to me. You're my son, and my heir." Lucian smiled. "So tell me what you were thinking of."  
  
"I want to be your equal. I'll have my own mark, with my own followers. I want to follow my own set of rules." Tom nodded in acceptance. "And I want you to make a promise."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Think about the consequences of your actions." Tom jerked and tightened his grip on Lucian. "Think about it. If you kill all muggles in the world, and all half-bloods, what would happen if suddenly a disease spread throughout the world? One that only affected wizards and witches." Tom's grip loosened and he seemed to be pondering this. "If that happened, there would be no way for wizards to rekindle. We'd be extinct."  
  
"Lucian, you do have a point there, but I can't just tell my followers to stop." Lucian thumped his chest lightly.  
  
"You don't have to stop completely. Work slowly. Target only the criminal muggles, like murderers and robbers. Leave the others alone. Slowly work your way into our ministry, then slowly work towards making a truce with muggles so we can slowly begin to show ourselves. Half of the muggles you kill are children, who haven't had a chance to judge anyone, let alone us. And some of the adults only think badly of us because of your raids." Lucian felt Tom sigh as he buried his face in his neck. "Do you understand what i'm getting at?"  
  
"Yes. I believe I do, son. I promise not to harm innocents, muggle or muggle born." Lucian smiled. "But I cannot stop a lot of the raids."  
  
"I understand. Just re-direct the actions to the evil muggles. Muggles like my Uncle..." Lucian said softly. "People that hurt others that can't defend themselves. People like."  
  
"Me?" Lucian inhaled sharply. "Its okay son, I know I've not been the best person in the world. I am trying to change, though, for your sake." Lucian nodded in Tom's neck. "Now, let's move to another topic shall we? What do you want your mark to be?" Lucian sat up and turned to face his father.  
  
"I haven't really given it any thought."  
  
"Well, get thinking!" Tom shoved him playfully. "Need any ideas?" Lucian nodded. "How about..a snake?"  
  
"No. I don't want something I can talk to on my arm, or any other part of my body, thank you."  
  
"How about something fierce then? And smart?" Lucian cocked his head and leaned against his father's chest.  
  
"How about a wolf?" Lucian bolted upright as Lucius suddenly appeared in the room, Severus beside him. "Think about it. A wolf is smart, quick, strong, and very aggressive if protecting something." Lucius and Severus sat on either side of Tom. "It would be perfect." Lucian nodded in agreement.  
  
"A wolf it is." He said tiredly. "And I'll get to the design after I sleep." Lucian dropped his head onto Tom's shoulder and immediately drifted off.  
  
"Accio book!" A Dark Arts book flew into Lucian's hand and he leafed through it, muttering distractedly. His wolf design was finished and ready for branding, but true to his nature Tom told Lucian he had to look up the spells and enchantments he would use for it. He found a branding spell, underlined, and figured that was what Tom used for his. Lucian wrote it down and memorized the wand movements before closing the book. He quietly said the spell and the image on the parchment lifted up and hovered.  
  
He pointed at the back of his hand and the image laid on it. He said the last of the spell and nearly screamed as a white light surrounded his hand, causing him almost unbearable amounts of pain. When the light receded, the wolf was imprinted on his hand, crimson eyes glaring up at him. He muttered a few more spells and the wolf blinked. It looked around and finally sat, tongue lolling out and showing big white teeth.  
  
"Whew! That parts done. Now for the binding spells." Lucian muttered a few more enchantments, all dark, and his work was finished. Whenever he would add another to his 'Pack', they would be connected to his through the mark much like Tom and his followers, just with less pain.  
  
"Lucian? Are you done in there?" Lucian pulled on a black, fingerless glove he reserved for this occasion and went to open his door. Draco was standing there impatiently, broom in hand. "Want to go flying?" His smirk disappeared.  
  
"Sure. Just let me grab my broom!" Lucian ducked back inside his room and grabbed his Nimbus. The Firebolt Sirius had gotten him was gone, burnt by the Dursleys with the rest of his things. He rejoined Draco and they made their way out to the pitch.  
  
After a few pick up games of Quidditch, the two landed and walked together into the house. "Did you finish what you were working on?" Lucian nodded and removed his glove, holding his hand up for Draco to see. "Wicked!" The wolf stared back at him, panting happily.  
  
"Yeah. It's my mark. You going to join Tom when you're of age?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorta torn between the two of you now. I trust you more because your more my age and all, plus you seem more powerful than Lord Voldemort. But he's older."  
  
"Choose what you think is best then. Don't let either of us stand in your way. And call him Tom, he won't mind."  
  
"All right. If I decide to join you, will he be angry?"  
  
"No. I am his ally after all, and his heir. Plus your father is his lover, I don't think he'll mind too much." Draco nodded and excused himself, going off to think about his predicament. Lucian chuckled at his retreating back and went to tell his father about Draco's problem.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Tom raised an eyebrow as Lucian told his tale, then burst out laughing at Draco's predicament.. Lucian grinned as his father nearly rolled on the floor in laughter. "So I told him that you wouldn't mind too much if he joined me. You wouldn't be mad, would you?"  
  
"No, not at all. He'd make a very loyal follower, perfect for your first." Tom ruffled Lucian's hair and motioned for him to sit. "Now, the school year starts in two weeks. You ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be. And no, I will not be re-sorted." Tom's face fell. "Don't give me that look! I like it in Gryffindor."  
  
"But you belong in Slytherin!" Tom whined.  
  
"That may be so, but I happen to be in Gryffindor and I will not change it unless I have to." Tom pouted. "Don't pout. It doesn't suit you." Tom glared at Lucian, who grinned at him. "I'll be returning here for Christmas."  
  
"Yes, I know. By then I would hope that you had a few followers. And I want you to keep up your study in the Dark Arts." Lucian blinked. "Disguise your books as harmless defense ones, no one will know." Lucian nodded. "If you practice the curses, I would hope you don't get caught."  
  
"Yes father, I know. I'll be careful. Hey, you don't happen to know who the Defense teacher will be this year do you?"  
  
"No, but Sev might. Ask him." Lucian nodded. "Why don't you run along and find him? I need to get some work done." Lucian bolted out of the study after firing a harmless curse at his father, who glared at him as it hit home.  
  
He trotted to the Potions lab and peeked in. Severus was bent over a cauldron, adding ingredient after ingredient. "Dad? Need any help?" Lucian asked softly. His dad looked up and motioned him inside.  
  
"Cut these roots up for me?" Lucian nodded and cut up the roots Severus handed him. "What are you doing all the way down here?" Lucian proceeded to tell Severus about Draco. "Poor boy. You going to add him..?"  
  
"Sure. I finished the mark this morning." Lucian peeled off his glove for the second time that day and Severus gaped at the tattoo. The crimson eyed wolf gaped back at him. "My followers will be dubbed 'the Pack'." Lucian said.  
  
"I see. It looks very nice." The wolf panted silently and blinked. Severus turned back to the potion and added the roots Lucian cut.  
  
"I also wondered who the Defense teacher would be this year. Father said you might know." Severus made a face as he poured the now finished potion into a vial. "Well?"  
  
"He's invited Lupin back, along with his 'lovable' mutt Snuffles." Lucian smiled. "He still doesn't know about this. Neither does Black." Lucian grimaced. "What will you tell them?"  
  
"The truth. I'll tell them when we go to the school. Teachers go earlier than the students, don't they?"  
  
"Yes. Three days or so earlier." Lucian nodded. "I'll ward my rooms." Severus commented. Lucian punched his arm playfully but agreed. Sirius could have quite the temper. "Why don't you go find Lucius? Ask him if you can initiate Draco tonight, so you can have SOME support."  
  
"All right, good idea." Lucian trotted off to find his other father, as well as his half brother.  
  
"Hey father?" Lucius looked up as Lucian poked his head in the room. He motioned the boy inside and told him to close the door behind him.  
  
"Hello, you ready to go back to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yep. I was wondering if it was okay for me to initiate Draco tonight. Sev thought it would be a good idea for me to have some support." Lucius cocked his head.  
  
"You finished you mark? Let me see!" Once again, the glove came off and Lucius stared at the wolf on the back of his hand. "Marvelous! Almost as menacing as the Dark Mark. What will you call your followers?"  
  
"'The Pack'. I thought it was simple yet somewhat intimidating. Gives the idea of there being a lot of us." Lucius nodded his approval.  
  
"If Draco wants to join you, he has my consent. Tom told me about his problem already, and I sort of figured that this would happen." Lucian nodded his thanks. "Now go get him!"  
  
Lucian ran all the way to Draco's room and burst in. Draco looked up in shock from the bed. "Lucian?"  
  
"Lucius and Tom said that you can make your own choice. You can join me or him but they don't care which!" Draco smiled and sat up. "So, what'll it be?"  
  
"I'll join you." Lucian cheered and jumped up and down like a child.  
  
"Hold out you hand!" Lucian pulled out his wand and Draco held out his hand, palm down. Lucian muttered the charms and spells and Draco cried out in pain as the Mark branded his skin. "There!" Lucian said as he pulled back. "Look!" Draco smiled at the wolf tattoo on his hand and crimson eyes blinked up at him. "Now your part of the Pack!"  
  
"Cool." Lucian sat beside Draco on the bed.  
  
"If you know any more people willing to join, tell me."  
  
"Will do brother." 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapte 7  
  
Four days later found both boys, and Severus, standing outside of the castle. Lucian glared at the elderly Headmaster as he came down to greet them. "Welcome back, Severus. You two as well, Draco, Lucian." Albus faltered over the name 'Lucian', but soon recovered. "I suppose you will be sharing dorms for the time being?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Lucian, Professor Lupin wants a word with you when you're ready." Lucian nodded and followed Severus and Draco into the dungeons.  
  
Lucian peered into the room he would be sharing with Draco until school started. It had two four poster beds on either side, two desks, two book shelves, and a few cupboards and a wardrobe. It was big enough for them to stay together comfortably. "I must be off to see Lupin. Hopefully he will understand."  
  
"I'm sure he will. If not, then you still have us." Draco said with a cheeky grin. Lucian grunted and left the dungeons. He wandered the halls until he cam to the Defense classroom. Lupin was sitting at the desk, writing out lesson plans.  
  
"Professor?" Lucian knocked on the door and Lupin glanced up. He did a double take when he saw Lucian.  
  
"Harry? That you? Wow! Dumbledore was right, you have changed. Come in! Have a seat." Lucian scowled at the mention on the Headmaster but sat across from Lupin. "How was your summer?"  
  
"It was fine. Professor, I have something to tell you." Lucian started.  
  
"Of course, and please. Call me Remus or Moony when we aren't in class." Lucian gave him a small grin. "Now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I'm going to be blunt. James was not my father." Remus blinked. "And Lily was not my mother." Remus shook his head.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course they were!" Lucian hung his head and began to explain.  
  
"I found out a day or two before school let out. I was finishing up the paternity potion, for my Potions project. I saw the names and I got confused, so I confronted Dumbledore about it. He told me the truth." Remus sighed deeply. "I was going to write you but I thought I should tell you in person."  
  
"Thank you, for telling me in person." Lucian smiled grimly.  
  
"Don't thank me yet. You don't know who the parents are." Remus rose an eyebrow. "Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and.Tom Riddle." Remus nearly fell out of his chair. "They created a potion to fuse two sperm together and impregnated Severus with it. Dumbledore took me from Severus before he could even see me. Told them I was dead. Then adopted me out to the Potters."  
  
"No. Albus would never do something like that!" Lucian growled.  
  
"But he did. He even said so himself. Said he was 'protecting me' from Tom. Didn't know the man was my father, but he would have taken me even if he did! Just to keep me from going dark." Remus sighed again and rubbed his face. "I bet you hate me now."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Lucian looked at him, shocked. "I don't judge people on their parents, Harry, unlike some."  
  
"Lucian." Remus blinked.  
  
"Lucian. I knew you before and I will continue to get to know you before I judge." Lucian smiled, relieved. "Have you told Sirius?" Lucian grimaced. "I guess that's a no. Do you want me to tell him?"  
  
"No, I just want you to be there. Just in case."  
  
"Siri would never hurt you. He cares about you you know." Lucian nodded.  
  
"It's not ME I'm worried about. It's Sev." Remus laughed.  
  
"Good point. I'll be there. When do you plan on telling him?"  
  
"When he visits next. That'll hopefully give you time to get to know Sev, and possibly Lucius. I doubt you'll meet Tom though."  
  
"I don't think I want to."  
  
"He's changed, Remus. He has me back now, so he's happy. I managed to talk him out of useless killings, and I'm sure he won't be any more trouble." Remus smiled. "He's going to try and redeem himself, I think."  
  
"That's nice. Why don't we head up to the Great Hall? I believe it's about dinner time." Lucian nodded and the two went up for dinner together.  
  
Lucian sat down between Draco and Severus. Remus sat across from him, with Minerva to his left and Sprout to his right. Albus was on the other side of Minerva and Madam Hooch was on the other side of Draco. The rest of the teachers were in their chambers, eating or working.  
  
"So. Have you all gotten your lesson plans finished?" Albus asked cheerfully. Severus ignored him while the others answered him with a yes. "Excellent! And how about you boys? Having fun?"  
  
"Doing what?" Draco huffed. "There's nothing to do here." Albus smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you can think of something. Isn't there a bunch of secret passages around? And there's the library!"  
  
"We've already read all those book, or at least the interesting ones." Lucian spoke up. "And father has most of them at home, along with several far better ones." Albus winced. "And as for the tunnels.We haven't gotten to them yet." Albus nodded and returned to eating. Remus glanced at Severus to see a smirk, then the man leaned over to whisper in Lucian's ear.  
  
Lucian smirked and turned to Draco, whispering in his ear as well. Draco snorted and handed him a small bottle. Lucian uncorked it and magiced the liquid inside it out. He sent it over to Albus's glass and it dropped in. The old man was none the wiser.  
  
"Lucian, what was that?" Remus whispered. Lucian smirked.  
  
"You'll see." Albus took a drink from his glass and blinked. "Watch!" Suddenly, his beard turned a neon pink color, clashing horribly with his now neon green hair. Draco smirked at the old man as Lucian grinned.  
  
"Lovely color on you Headmaster." Severus said wryly. "Absolutely smashing!" Lucian howled with laughter and neon orange spots appeared on Albus's face.  
  
"Goes well with the blue robes." Lucian choked out. "And the hat! MERLIN!" Draco joined him in his laughter, and Remus couldn't help but smile. If Lucian was telling the truth, Albus deserved this.  
  
"And the spectacles." Severus added.  
  
"Thank you, Lucian. Tell me, does this come out?" Lucian shrugged. "Oh well then." Albus went back to eating, sending Lucian a sad look. Lucian smirked at him before turning to Draco. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"H..LUCIAN!" Lucian looked up from the Gryffindor table as Hermione and Ron came barreling into the room. He was nearly thrown from his seat as they collided with him. "It's so good to se you!"  
  
"Hey guys. I'm glad you didn't ditch me or I woulda been re-sorted." Ron made a face. The two sat down and Harry nodded at Draco as he walked in. Draco nodded back and sat at the Slytherin table. The rest of the students filtered in minutes later.  
  
"Is Dumbledore going to tell everyone about you?" Hermione asked as people started sitting at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"He will announce who I am and I will explain it to everyone. I have Tom's permission to do so.  
  
"Is that a good idea? I thought you didn't like to talk in front of everyone?" Lucian shrugged as whispers of 'who's that sitting with the Gryffindors?' and 'He looks like a Slytherin to me!'. 'Where's Harry Potter?' was another favorite. Albus stood and raised his hands.  
  
"If everyone would sit we may get on to the sorting. I have some very important notices for you." The second through seventh years sat and McGonagall entered followed by the first years. She went through the normal instructions and the hat sang its yearly song. Then the sorting began. After about sixty or so students were sorted, Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is strictly that. Forbidden. Dueling club will once again be started, for anyone who wishes to participate. Next, I would like you all to welcome Professor Lupin back as our Defense teacher." He paused as everyone who had him before cheered, including Lucian. "And lastly, I would like to introduce a new member of our school. Lucian?" Dumbledore sat back as Lucian stood. Everyone was silent.  
  
"My name is Lucian Severitus Riddle." He started. Whispers immediately stared at the house tables. Lucian waited calmly as they subsided. "For those of you who haven't figured it out, I am the son of Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"NO WAY!" Shouts arose throughout the hall. "That can't be true!" "The Headmaster would never allow one of his."  
  
"SILENCE!" Severus bellowed. The entire hall fell silent as Lucian nodded his thanks at his father. "Continue, please."  
  
"Certainly." Ron snickered. "For those of you who don't recognize me, or haven't figured it out yet.I am Harry Potter." More surprised and outraged shouts came. "I will not go into length about how I came to know my heritage. I do not believe that it is any of your business. However, if I see any howlers addressed to either of my fathers, friends, or ME.I will see to it that the sender does not live to his or her next birthday."  
  
"LUCIAN!" Dumbledore shouted. "I will not have you threatening my students." Lucian smirked and sat down. "Let the feast begin then." Dumbledore sat with a sigh as the food appeared on the tables.  
  
"That was very strange." Ron said. "Why'd you threaten everyone?" Ron shoved some food into his mouth as some of the Gryffindors stared warily at Lucian.  
  
"To keep them from getting any ideas. I've seen what people can do if they're angry." Lucian cleared his plate quickly and sat back. "I think I'm going to go visit dad. I'll be up later, unless you want to come with me?"  
  
"I'd love to go Lucian." Hermione spoke up. "I'd like to meet your dad." Lucian smiled as Ron nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
"Hey dad? You got a minute?" Severus looked up as Lucian poked his head into his office. He motioned his son inside and was surprised as Ron and Hermione followed him in. The two looked nervous.  
  
"What brings you three down here?"  
  
"We came to visit." Severus sat back in his chair and raised an eyebrow. Lucian mimicked him and Ron blinked.  
  
"THAT is creepy. You look almost identical when you do that!" Lucian smirked. "And when you do that." Severus snorted and went back to whatever he was doing before the trio came in.  
  
"You have Potions tomorrow, first thing. Don't even think about being late." Severus said. Ron grimaced and Lucian shrugged. He went over to the jarred stuff on his fathers shelves and peered into the sludge.  
  
"What is that?" Severus looked up. "It's disgusting." Lucian picked one of the jars up and waved it around. Severus gave him a look. "Oh don't worry dad, I wont drop it or anything." Ron gagged. "So, what is it?"  
  
"Nothing you would know about. Now put it down before you accidentally drop it." Lucian smirked and began tossing it up and down. "Lucian." Severus growled. "Put. It. Back. NOW!" Ron eeped and hid behind Hermione, who stared at the two in confusion.  
  
"All right, all right. Jeez. No need to get anal." Lucian shrugged and set in carefully on the shelf. "Ron, no need to hide. He didn't mean it, did you?" Lucian glared at his father who ignored him.  
  
"Why don't you three return to your common room? I don't want to deduct point because you are out past curfew."  
  
"Yes sir, whatever. Come on guys, let's go get my cloak." Severus growled as the trio left, Lucian smirking evilly. "He's so anal about some things!" Ron snickered and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Tell me about it." The trio whirled around to see Draco leaning against the wall, eyeing them with a smirk.  
  
"Draco." Lucian greeted. Ron glared at the blond. "What brings you down here? Going to visit dad?" Draco nodded. "He's busy, so be careful. He seemed pissed."  
  
"You probably provoked him or something." Lucian shrugged. "Are they.?" Draco waved the hand with the glove and Lucian shook his head. "Oh."  
  
"Not yet. I was planning on telling them soon."  
  
"Telling us what?" Hermione spoke up. Draco raised an eyebrow and Lucian smirked at him.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy."  
  
"Why don't you, Riddle?" The boys parted ways with a smirk and Ron and Hermione followed Lucian. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
They walked quickly up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Follow me." Lucian led them through a secret tunnel that emptied into a larger common room.  
  
"Wow! I never knew this existed!" Ron said, looking around. "Where are we?" Lucian plopped onto the couch by the fireplace, and with a wave of his hand it was lit. "Whoa."  
  
"Have a seat! We are currently in the Red Room, a secret meeting spot under the school." As was custom for Hogwarts rooms, the red room was not red. It was blue and silver.  
  
"Under the school? We didn't walk that far!" Lucian smirked.  
  
"We didn't have to. We were propelled by some magic force so it took us less time." Hermione blinked.  
  
"What was Malfoy talking about before?" Ron sat across from Lucian and Hermione sat next to him. Lucian shrugged and peeled off his glove, exposing the mark. "WHAT?!" Ron jumped up. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
"It's my mark. I made it over summer break. I've initiated only one person as of yet." Lucian replied. Ron grabbed his hand and peered at the wolf.  
  
"It does look cool!"  
  
"Lucian, you use dark spells for that! Don't tell me."  
  
"I've been studying the Dark Arts even before I found out who my real parents were. And it isn't dark unless you use it for darkness. You wouldn't call someone a dark wizard if they used a dark curse to protect themselves would you?"  
  
"I..no. I guess you're right." Hermione agreed. Lucian smiled.  
  
"Good. I was hoping that you guys would join us." Ron blinked and sat back. "Me and Draco, I mean. I've already marked him."  
  
"Lucian, I'm not so sure about that! Draco's a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!" Lucian glared at Ron. "Malfoy's can't be trusted."  
  
"I suppose we can't be. I'll leave you to it then." Lucian stood and stalked out of the room, eyes flashing dangerously. Ron gulped and jumped up to go after him. He caught up to him in the hall.  
  
"Lucian, wait! I didn't mean it like that." Ron grabbed Lucian's arm and Lucian whirled around to glare at him. "Lucian, I'm sorry. I forgot that you're.you know. I just don't trust Draco is all."  
  
"He was going to join Tom if he didn't join me. And while Tom is a lot more lenient and what not because I talked sense into him, he wont NOT torture rude Deatheaters. He believes that obedience is the key." Ron hung his head.  
  
"I'd like to hear more about your group.thing." Lucian smiled and followed Ron back into the secret room. Hermione smiled from the couch. "Tell us more."  
  
"All right." Lucian settled down on the couch across from the pair. "I didn't want to take the Dark Mark so I created my own. I managed to talk father into ceasing the useless killings by telling him the consequences of wiping out the Muggles. He seemed to accept it and backed down. Hogwarts is in no danger, nor are the muggles although he won't stop some of the Deatheater raids."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Like he could? He'd be seen as weak and would be overthrown. That would be bad." Ron blinked. "The over thrower would probably gain some of his powers and then we'd be screwed." "Oh. I guess I understand that. What if he stepped down?"  
  
"He would have to go into hiding. The other deatheaters would find someone to replace him and they would be after him. The Ministry already is."  
  
"Oh. Wouldn't Dumbledore help him? Or Professor Snape or Malfoy?"  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't. And the others wouldn't be able to hide him for long. Him stepping down is out of the question. End of discussion. Are you two willing to join me or not?" Lucian leaned back and watched the two. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.  
  
"I will. I'm your friend and I won't desert you." Ron said. "Where will the mark be?"  
  
"One of your hands, on the back. Either side is fine." Lucian said, delighted. Ron held out his right hand. "Now, close your eyes if you want. It will be painful." Lucian waved his wand, said a spell, and the Mark burned itself on Ron's hand, making the red haired boy cry out in pain. Soon it was done and Ron stared in awe at the wolf.  
  
"Wicked!" Lucian smiled and turned to Hermione. He raised an eyebrow. "Mione, you should join. It only hurts for a minute."  
  
"Do you feel any different?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Mione! I wouldn't put a curse on my followers! What do you take me for, an evil person?" She bit her lip. "Thanks for your vote in confidence."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just." Lucian waved his hand and stood.  
  
"I'm going now." Hermione stood and placed a hand on his arm. "What? " "I'm sorry, you've just changed a bit since last year. I didn't know if I could trust you. Here." She held out her hand, face down. Lucian smiled.  
  
"It's okay." He waved his wand and minutes later the wolf was imprinted on Hermione's hand as well. "Thank you. If you two know of any others that might want to join."  
  
"We'll tell you. Won't we Hermione?" Hermione nodded, staring at the wolf.  
  
"If someone comments on those, just tell them its part of a new group. Direct them to me if they have any interest in joining. If they don't like what they hear when they find me, I'll just have to erase their memories of out conversation."  
  
"Okay. We better get going to dinner." Ron said. "You coming with us?" Lucian shook his head and stretched out on the couch.  
  
"I need to make a small adjustment to my mark, so that people can tell who the leader is. Otherwise." Hermione smiled.  
  
"We understand, just don't make the changes too obvious. If they don't think it's you, you'd be safer." She said, pondering on who 'they' were. Lucian nodded and the two left the room.  
  
"So, did you initiate them?" Lucian looked up at Draco as he walked into the Potions classroom the next day. "I didn't get a chance to look."  
  
"Yes. You don't have to wear that you know." Lucian motioned to Draco's glove. "Hermione and Ron are looking around for others to join, minus glove, so you might as well show yours as well." Draco peeled off the glove with a grin and shoved it into his pocket.  
  
"Good, although I can't see why you would want Gryffindorks on your side."  
  
"Because I'm one, perhaps? And because they are loyal." Draco shrugged. "Oh, I changed my Mark as well so if people look hard enough they'll be able to tell that I'm the leader and not a follower."  
  
"Good thinking." Draco and Lucian looked up as Severus stalked into the room. "Don't want t be able to be singled out. If they saw a totally different version on you they'd be able to tell you were the leader." Draco sat in his seat as the rest of the class filtered in.  
  
"Hey." Ron plopped next to Lucian. "The twins want to talk to you. I think they're interested in joining."  
  
"Good, thank you."  
  
"Quiet! In your seats!" Severus barked. "The Potion we'll be making is a copying potion. Anyone know what that is?" Lucian smirked and raised his hand; this was the potion he'd used to be able to copy his Mark. "Lucian?"  
  
"The copying Potion allows the user to duplicate things. Like if you wanted to create a tattoo and your friends wanted one, all you had to do is rub the potion on yours and say a few choice words. The tattoo would copy onto that person, and any other person that wanted the tattoo."  
  
"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor." The rest of the class gasped in astonishment as Draco and Lucian smirked. "Now, we will be brewing this potion today, so get out your cauldrons and open your books to page."  
  
"Don't bother with your book, Ron. I memorized this potion over summer." Ron nodded. "You used it for this, didn't you?" He pulled back his sleeve a bit to reveal the Mark. Lucian nodded. "Cool."  
  
"It was the only non dark spell I used." Ron snorted as he prepared the ingredients for the potion. Draco smirked at them from across the room. "All right, as the chopped leaves.slowly." Lucian instructed Ron throughout the entire class and their potion came out the best, next to Draco's whose potion was slightly off color.  
  
"Perfect, Lucian. Ten points. Same to you Draco. Clean up your areas and you may leave." Lucian waved his hand and the potion was bottled up. He shoved it into his pocket and followed Ron out of the classroom with a wave to his dad.  
  
"Come on, let's see if we can find the twins." 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Ron and Lucian raced through the halls in search of Fred and George. They finally found them in the library. "Wow, what are you two doing in here? I thought you hated the library."  
  
"No, we just hate it for school related topics, such as HOM. Now, for prank research." Lucian snorted. "Oh, hello Lucian. We wanted to know why you gave ickle Ronniekins a tattoo."  
  
"Finish up here and we'll go someplace private. I'll tell you there." Fred and George nodded and closed the book they were reading.  
  
"Lead the way, oh smart and powerful leader!" Lucian shook his head and led them to the room he brought Ron and Hermione to the day before. "Now, why did we have to come all the way down here?"  
  
"What I am about to tell you does not go out this door unless you are initiated. Do you understand?" The twins nodded. "Good. As you already know, I am now Lucian Severitus Riddle. Wile I do not agree with my fathers beliefs, I do agree that we should be able to walk in the muggle world as we are."  
  
"Which father?"  
  
"Tom. I believe that muggles should be left alone and that muggleborns should be allowed to learn in regular schools. We should be allowed to walk free in the muggle world without them being afraid of us. Do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah, we get it. But joining You-Know-Who doesn't help accomplish that."  
  
"Whoever said anything about joining Tom? I said I didn't agree with his ways. I started my own band. A Pack, as I like to call it. The members are marked, but it doesn't hurt to be summoned and I won't curse you for pleasure. Ron, Hermione, and Draco have joined already."  
  
"Oh. I get it now. You start you own club to ally with You-Know-Who, but you also change his ideas. Or rather, parts of his ideas."  
  
"Exactly. No muggles or muggleborns would be hurt. No members would be tortured unless they do something unforgivable." Fred and George looked thoughtful.  
  
"But would the Pack be considered dark?" Lucian cocked his head.  
  
"No..more like silver or grey. We aren't like Tom, but we use Dark curses when wanted or needed." The twins looked at each other. "You don't have to join if you don't want to, but I would need your promise that you wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"We'll do it." They said in unison. "Anything for you, Lucian, you're like a brother to us." Lucian grinned and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Then hold out your hand, palm down." They did as he asked and he marked them with the wolf brand. "Done. It's your choice as to if you want to hide it or not. Ron, Hermione, and Draco don't. I won't either, after tonight."  
  
"Okay. Tell me, can Draco get us in to prank the other Slytherins?" Lucian shrugged. "You'll have to ask him, but I doubt he would. We should head up. Transfiguration is going to start soon."  
  
That night at dinner the twins, Ron, Hermione, and Lucian sat together at one end of the table. They were huddled together, discussing possible new members. "I say we ask the whole lot of Gryffindors." Fred said.  
  
"No. That's too risky. Most of them wouldn't anyway, now that they know I'm Severus's son." Fred pouted. "Ginny, Carol, Melinda, Colin and Dennis, and Dean are possibilities though. They still talk to me."  
  
"Cho, David, Henry, Alison, Bill, Davis and Marcus from Ravenclaw are also possibilities. And Hannah, Avery, Joshua, Jordan, Chris and Stephanie from Hufflepuff are good." Lucian nodded.  
  
"Blaise, Mark, Stephen, and Carl from Slytherin are good. Draco can get to them, but what about the students from the other houses?"  
  
"I have most of the Ravenclaws in Arithmancy. I see a few Hufflepuffs in muggle studies." Lucian nodded at Hermione. "I can speak with them."  
  
"Good. But do so carefully. Talk to them and understand their views on things before you go inviting them to see me. I don't want them telling Dumbledore." The group nodded as said professor stood up and walked out of the hall. "Idiot."  
  
"Lucian!" Lucian blinked and looked at the head table again. Severus was stalking towards the table.  
  
"Yes father, what can I do for you?" Severus sighed.  
  
"I got this for you. It's from." Severus shoved a piece of parchment and a notebook into Lucian's hand. "Make sure you do your potions, I'll see you later." Lucian shrugged and opened the letter.  
  
Lucian,  
How have the students been treating you? I heard that you told them about your parentage. I hope you're keeping up in your practicing? You better be! How is your little group coming along? I expect top grades in all your classes! I must be off. The notebook I enclosed with this letter will allow you to communicate with me. Sort of like my diary, just better. Speak with you soon! Your father  
  
Lucian smirked. "Who's it from?" Fred asked.  
  
"Who do you think?" The twins blinked. "My father you idiots. Tom." The twins nodded. "Hermione, I want you to talk with the people we mentioned. Have them figured out by next Wednesday. Tell me about them each day and I'll decide if they can be approached to join."  
  
"Sure, no problem." Lucian opened the notebook and took out a quill and ink and began to write.  
  
Hello father  
  
Lucian?  
  
Yep. Thanks for the notebook, it'll come in handy.  
  
No Problem. How's school going?  
  
"So far, it's okay. I've added a few members to the Pack.  
  
Really? Who?  
  
Hermione Granger, smartest witch in out year besides me and Drake, Ron Weasley and his twin brothers.  
  
You let a mudblood join you? And some PAUPERS?!  
  
Father! They're my friends, and they're very loyal to me. Besides, I have a list of possibilities in other houses. Including Slytherin.  
  
Very well then, I suppose it's your decision anyway. Who's Drake?  
  
Draco. Lucius's son? Remember him?  
  
You call him DRAKE?!? Oh, this is priceless! Does he know?  
  
No. Why? Does he hate that name or something?  
  
No. It's just funny.  
  
Oh. Well I gotta go. Dinner is over and we were going to go to the Red Room to study some Dark Arts.well, Drake and I were. I don't know about the others. They didn't seem to keen on that.  
  
Yes, well, I will speak with you later I suppose. Say hi to them for me!  
  
Will do.  
  
Lucian closed the notebook and put it in his bag. "We ready to head down?" The group nodded. "Good, I'll just go fetch Draco and we'll be set!" Lucian stalked over to the Slytherin table and tapped Draco on the shoulder. "We're going, you coming?"  
  
"Yes yes, just let me grab a biscuit." Draco ignored the rest of the hall and grabbed a biscuit before following Lucian out of the hall. "Where are we going?"  
  
"The red room." 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Isn't the entrance in the Gryff common room?" Lucian nodded. "Great. Just where I want to go!" They met up with the rest of the group outside the entrance to the common room. Lucian gave the password to the fat lady and they entered.  
  
"What's he doing in here?" Dean looked up from his homework, glaring at Draco. "This is Gryffindor!"  
  
"He's with me Dean. No worries, he won't harm anything. Will you Drake?" Draco growled at the nickname but nodded. "Good boy. We'll leave you to your work then Dean." Lucian waved his hand and a tapestry pulled aside to reveal a hidden door. Dean blinked. "And don't even think about trying to get in here. It's spelled to hex people that try to break in."  
  
"Fine, fine." Dean went back to his work and Lucian pulled out a key. He slipped it into the hole and said an incantation. The door opened and he let the others inside before closing the door firmly behind him.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Ron asked, plopping down on the couch. Hermione sat beside him and the twins plopped onto the second sofa.  
  
"I'm going to practice the Dark Arts like my father said I should do. He says hi by the way. Draco, you want to practice with me?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Are you sure you should be doing that? Won't Dumbledore know?" Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Nope. The room is warded to keep the spells signature in. He won't know." Lucian smirked. "Want to join us? You'd do really well with them." Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"I will." Ron spoke up. "We aren't using them on anyone, it wouldn't hurt. Plus we could use them in life or death situations!"  
  
"All right, I'll do it." Hermione finally gave in. She stood next to Ron and they all looked at the twins.  
  
"We'll do it too. It'll be fun." Fred and George stood and Lucian grinned.  
  
"Good! And we have even matches. That'll be good when we want to practice dueling later on. I'll work with Ron and Hermione and the twins will work with Draco. That acceptable?" They all nodded. "Good. You two pay close attention to Draco. No pranking."  
  
"We got it boss." Lucian turned to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Now, that first charm will be easy. It's called Adflictio Immortalitas. It is similar to cruciatus but not as painful. The incantation is Addimortalus. I have a few cages of rats that I caught earlier that we're going to practice on. Accio rats!" Lucian waved his hand and a box flew into it. "Now, I will demonstrate the curse." He took a rat out and stunned it. "Addimortalus!" The rat's body convulsed in pain.  
  
"Eww.." Ron blanched as the rat was released of the curse and was healed. "Okay, I can do this. Addimortalus!" The rat once again went into spasms, although it obviously wasn't in as much pain.  
  
"Very good! Hermione?" He healed the rats again and Hermione stepped foreword.  
  
"Addimortalus!" The rat squealed and convulsed.  
  
"Yes! Very good." She ended the spell and stepped back. "Both of you got it on your first try!" Ron and Hermione smiled shakily. "Okay, next. Doleo Dolere Dolu. To suffer pain. Once put on the victim, they will not feel the effects until a day or so later. It will last for as long as you want it to, you just have to say the time after. We will not practice it though."  
  
"Throw me a rat Luke!" Lucian threw a rat over to Draco. "Thanks!"  
  
"No problem, and don't call me Luke!"  
  
"Don't call me Drake." Lucian snorted.  
  
"One more to learn for today. Milit Lux, or to lose eyesight. Cast upon the victim, the person will lose his or her eyesight. You can choose for how long you want it gone. Perfect for torture I hear."  
  
They practiced for another hour before heading back up to Gryffindor tower. Lucian allowed them to exit then locked the door behind him. He turned around to find his members crowded around him, and through their head he could see Albus Dumbledore standing with a frown.  
  
"What have you been dong down there..for four and a half hours?" Lucian glowered at him from behind Ron.  
  
"It's really none of your business Professor. Move aside guys, he won't do anything to me." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as the students parted. "But if you must know, I was talking to members of my club."  
  
"A club? Why didn't you tell me about it? I could help you gain members!" Lucian smirked.  
  
"Not a school club, a PRIVATE club. I pick who I want to join. And right now I have my eyes set on only a few others." Dumbledore's face fell. "We must be going. I'm escorting Draco down to his common room, and then I will be speaking with my father. The rest of you may do as you please."  
  
"See you later then Lucian." Fred and George retreated to their dorms, followed by Hermione to hers.  
  
"Let's go then Draco. Ron, you want to come with us?" Ron nodded, eyeing Dumbledore. "Then let's go." They brushed past the old headmaster and stalked down to the dungeons. They dropped Draco off at his common room and continued on the Severus's chambers.  
  
"We learning more tomorrow night, right?" Lucian nodded. "I never though those could be so easy! And fun."  
  
"Yeah, we missed out on a lot didn't we? Waddiwasi." Ron and Lucian entered Severus's chambers and Ron stopped dead in his tracks when Lucius came into view. "Oh, hello father. I didn't know you would be here." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Lucian. I was just stopping by for a moment. I was hoping to say hi to you." Lucian grinned and plopped onto the couch beside Severus. Ron stood behind him fingering his wand. "Oh, do put that away silly boy! I won't hex you."  
  
"Uhm.sorry." Ron slid his wand into his pocket.  
  
"I must be off. See you soon Lucian!" He nodded at Ron and took his leave.  
  
"How's your Pack doing? I heard you added the Weasley twins." Lucian nodded. "And are they....respectful?"  
  
"Yes, they are. I've started tutoring them all in Dark Arts." Severus raised an eyebrow. "They're all doing very well for never having done them before. Draco's in charge of the twins, I get Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Very well. Any more members you want to add?" Lucian recited the names of people he thought would be good to join and Severus nodded with a smirk. "I know most of them, and while they are against the Dark Lord they will most likely join you if you explain your ideals in detail."  
  
"Good. Hopefully I can get more to join, and soon." Severus nodded. "How many raids have there been lately?"  
  
"Not as many as usual and all were directed at criminals. No innocents or children." Lucian nodded. "You two should probably head back to the common room. Tell anyone you meet that you were with me and if you get detention I'll see to it."  
  
"Okay. Come on Ron." Lucian exited the room with Ron in tow.  
  
Christmas holidays arrived surprisingly fast for the Pack, who had yet to add another member. The Ravenclaws had all agreed to meet with Lucian three nights before they left for break, along with the Hufflepuffs. They were still unsure about the Slytherins and Draco was given the task of talking to them. Lucian would confront the Gryffindors after.  
  
Lucian, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were in the Training Room, waiting for their classmates to join them. Lucian had told them of another entrance to the room through the portrait of a landscape on the fourth floor. That too was guarded for intruders and only those who were of the Pack, or were soon to be member, could enter.  
  
They arrived about twenty minutes after midnight and stood around Lucian and the members of the Pack, looking somewhat nervous. "Welcome to the Training Room. As you know, my name is Lucian. I founded the Pack around the end of summer. The Pack is a group of witches and wizards that ally with Tom Riddle on some things. One being the right to walk in the muggle world freely. We do not harm innocent people; we do not ally with Tom on the murder of muggleborns or muggles."  
  
"And Voldemort knows of this?"  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't he? He is my father and he approves. He has agreed to stop the raids on innocents but cannot stop them completely. He would be overthrown and we can't have that happening now can we?" Several people understood his theory and shook their heads.  
  
"I understand your idea, but what about the Death Eaters? Will they harm us or attack us?"  
  
"No, they will not. I am Tom's heir and they know that if they attack one of mine they will be properly punished." The Ravenclaw boy nodded. "It does not hurt when I summon my followers like Tom's does. It creates a tingling sensation along with a brief flash of cold. If you do not attend to a meeting or are late, I do not punish you like my father does. I would have a good excuse if I were you though. Any questions?"  
  
"One. What is done at the meetings?"  
  
"Mainly we will discus possible ways of convincing the ministry that we should be allowed into the muggle world. Sometimes we will go after criminal muggles, sometimes we will talk with muggle ministers and such."  
  
"By attacking, do you mean torture?"  
  
"If it is desired. If not, then we will hand them over to the authorities with a note. That will put us in their good graces. Eventually we will befriend muggles and tell them about us. Under no circumstances are we to help them with their problems. That will just annoy us to no end. Anything else?"  
  
"Will we have to learn the Dark Arts?"  
  
"Only if you want to. I do not require it however." Silence greeted this statement. "Is anyone sure of what they want to do now? Or would you all like to wait a bit and think things out? If you wish to wait, then you may leave. But I want your answer by the end of Friday, before you leave. If you plan on staying here for Hols you can have another day or two to decide." Nearly all the Ravenclaws left as well as half of the Hufflepuffs. That left. four from Ravenclaw and three from Hufflepuff. "You would all like to join now?"  
  
"Yes." Lucian looked pleased. He quickly marked the small group.  
  
"You may choose if you want to hide your mark or show it. Tell your parents as well, if you like, but don't let them tell you you can't be part of us. You've already decided." They all nodded. "You may all go. Report to me if you find anyone who is interested in joining." They all nodded and left.  
  
"That went well." Hermione said. "Now we go to the Gryffindors. I'm sure they'd all join you with minimal hesitation." Lucian smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure they would. Let's go!"  
  
Sure enough, all of the Gryffindors on their list agreed to join, after hearing that they wouldn't be expected to answer to Tom. Lucian was very pleased and rushed up to his dorm to tell Tom.  
  
Tom!  
  
Who.Oh, hello Lucian. How are things?  
  
Great. I just added 13 people to the Pack, and there are more to come.  
  
That's great! And about the Dark Arts training?  
  
It's going great. Several of the members want to learn so we're going to practice three times a week in the Training Room. They'll all be great. How's it coming with the raids?  
  
We turned in a few criminals the muggle police have been looking for. They read our note and were frightened at first, but then decided to meet with us.  
  
Meet with you?  
  
Yes. I told them to meet me tonight at a bar. Want me to tell you ho it goes?  
  
Yes, please do.  
  
Okay, we'll I've got to go. I'm meeting them in twenty minutes.  
  
Okay, have fun!  
  
Lucian grinned and shut the book. He rolled over on his bed and looked at the picture of him, Tom, Lucius, and Severus. Narcissa had taken it for them before school started. He pushed the book under his bed and turned off the light. He changed into a pair of boxers and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning the Hufflepuffs approached him before breakfast and said they wanted to join. Lucian happily initiated them and they were on their way. The rest of the Ravenclaws came later that day, and they too wanted to join.  
  
Lucian was so happy that he scheduled a meeting later that night in the Training Room. He said that he would summon them when he wanted them to come down. Severus accompanied him down to the room, so he could see for himself how the group was doing. He melted into the shadows as Lucian summoned his followers.  
  
"Welcome to our first meeting. I would like to start out by having you separate into two groups. One group will be on my left, and this is the groups where I want you to go if you are interested in learning the Dark Arts. On my right is the group that doesn't want to learn Dark Arts. Those of you who are not sure, stand in the middle."  
  
Eight people moved to the left while the rest split so that half were on the right and the other half in the middle. "Wonderful! Those who don't want to learn you may practice any other magic you would like. The rest I will split between myself and Draco." He motioned to the blond in the corner. "You undecided ones can watch and decide later."  
  
Lucian went on to separate the group into two smaller ones. Then he grinned at the others. "While I each them Dark Arts, you may practice any other spells you want, or you may leave. I would prefer you stay but it is your decision." He clapped his hands together. "Lets begin!"  
  
Two hours later the group split up and went to their common rooms. Lucian, Ron, Hermione, and the twins sat around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. The group now sported 19 people, and Lucian was looking into adding more.  
  
The next morning the Pack split up to go to their homes for the holidays, except for Lucian. He stayed and watched his friends leave beside his father. When the horseless carriages were gone they turned and went back to their rooms. Lucian noticed Dumbledore watching him sadly, and realized that the old man looked older than he'd ever seen him. He felt a pang in his chest.  
  
"Dad..I'll meet you down there later. There's something I need to do." Severus nodded and Lucian waited until he was out of sight before turning to the Headmaster. He stalked over to the old man. "We need to talk. Can we go to your office?"  
  
"Of course." He turned and began walking up to his office, Lucian right behind him. They stopped outside of the gargoyle and Dumbledore said the password. Lucian got comfortable in one of the soft chairs while the headmaster sat behind his desk.  
  
"Professor, I want you to explain everything. I won't interrupt." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"When you were born, I didn't know who the other father was. Since you were one of the first babies born by a two men I wanted you to be safe, to not be in danger because some people didn't approve of homosexual relationships. And I figured that being safe would not be with Severus because of his connection to the Dark Lord. I took you while he was asleep and had Poppy tell him you had died. I didn't know that Tom was the father, or that you would be given a choice on whether or not you wanted to become a Deatheater. Nor did I think they'd be able to protect you from homophobic people." Dumbledore paused. "I though I was doing the right thing by taking you from a dangerous situation. I didn't realize my mistake until you found out."  
  
"I see." Lucian said after a while. "And the Dursleys? Why didn't you let me leave them, even after you knew that they were beating me? Starving me?" Dumbledore hung his head.  
  
"I didn't want to put you in danger. The wards at the castle are weaker in the summer and you at the Weasley's would be putting them in danger. You only had a couple of months with the Dursleys and I was going to have someone check up on you periodically."  
  
"I see." Lucian cocked his head. "I don't think I can trust you anymore Professor. But I can give you another chance at redeeming yourself." Dumbledore perked up. "I've started my own group. It's called the Pack. I've initiated 19 people or so in the past months."  
  
"And what does this Pack do?"  
  
"We ally with Tom on certain issues, like our rights to walk un-disguised in the muggle world. But we oppose him when it comes to useless killings. Tom has already agreed not to kill if he can help it and has been working on improving the connection between us and muggles." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're secret is safe with me. I assume the people join willingly?" Lucian smirked.  
  
"Professor! You wound me! Of course they do. I give them a choice." Dumbledore smiled. "I will be working on adding more to the Pack. I am hoping to gain some older members as well, but I can make do with just students or younger people."  
  
"Lord Voldemort knows of this then. Interesting."  
  
"Tom supports the idea. He wants me to be happy and if being happy means opposing him on some views and creating a group to do so then so be it." Albus nodded. "You won't have to worry about meaningless killings any more. Tom is trying to stop that, but if he does too much."  
  
"Then he could get over thrown. I see. Well at least he's trying. I thank you." Lucian nodded. "You should head down to the dungeons. Your father must be waiting for you."  
  
"Yes, im sure he is. We'll be visiting with Tom the rest of the holiday. See you when school starts up again."  
  
"Happy Christmas Lucian." Albus said warmly, standing to accompany Lucian to the door.  
  
"Happy Christmas Professor." Lucian allowed the headmaster to give him a hug before exiting the office.  
  
END  
  
Sequel soon.I think 


End file.
